The New Girl
by Bella-Cherry
Summary: Haven starts her new life in Death City, but things suddenly turn. She may not know it, but Haven has a strange power that even Lord Death fears. Death the Kid/ Oc


I really don't know how far this fan fiction will make it. I don't know how good it will be either. This was just an idea that spurred me one day after watching almost the entire first season of Soul Eater. To be honest, I fell in love with Death the Kid, and I created the character Haven to express it. Plus, I it Haven just *poof* appeared. I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

The mirror reflected two figures: one tall cloaked in a black except a face of pure white, the other blurred in the mirror. Only one thing was clear about the second. He was sitting. Turn to face his companion, the first figure began to speak of who they had just seen in the mirror's delicate glass, "It's not like me to worry so much, but can we trust this girl?"

"I think so," the second replied, "From what I can tell, she means no harm." An image began to appear in the mirror once more. Running down the desolate streets of Death City was a girl about the age of fifteen or sixteen. Her black hair trailed behind her as she picked up speed. This girl wasn't alone. Not far behind the black haired girl, a blonde raced after. Inside the blonde's hands she wielded a scythe. Moonlight glinted off of the sleek blade.

The first figure, Lord Death, watched the events with concern. He and Stein, the second figure, knew much about the one with black hair. They had _seen_ much about her and learned of the power she possessed. After all they discovered about her, Lord Death had the right to be concerned. He turned to face Stein, "Do you think Maka can convince her to join?" Studying the image closely, Stein nodded, "But it will be hard for anyone to convince Haven to join the academy, let alone talk to her. She is shy, and easily frightened of people. Haven knows what she did to people in the past, and she'll be afraid to except her gift."

Both continued to observe the events currently happening. Unfortunately, the blonde, Maka who was supposed to get the black haired girl to join, had lost her. Using her soul sense, Maka found where the girl was hiding. She was lodge in a crevice down and alley. The girl wouldn't be able to see Maka from her point.

The girl, Haven, used soul sense at the same time tracking Maka's every step. As the blonde moved closer to the alley, Haven felt she needed to warn off the intruder, "Back away from the alley! I'm warning you! I- I'm armed!" The two souls began to move down the alley towards Haven until they finally stood before her.

The scythe that the blonde was wielding changed into a white haired boy. He tilted his head back, "How'd you know we were about to enter the alley?"

"That's none of your business!" Haven spat coldly. The blonde knelt down, "Can you please tell us?" Haven drew tighter into the corner. Fear flickered in her chest, "I can see souls. I know, it's weird…"

"Believe it or not, but a lot of people can. You're not alone. My name's Maka and I can see souls too. This is my weapon, Soul. Do you need a place to rest?" Maka smiled sweetly. Haven wasn't sure if she should believe this "Maka." The blonde helped Haven to her feet. Once standing, Haven looked at both awkwardly, "Um… Yeah. It would be nice having a place to stay. The name's Haven by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Now, follow us," Soul turned and began to walk away. Soon, the trio was on their way back home.

Lord Death nodded contently, "This is very good indeed. There is a good chance she'll join now." Stein laughed, "I thought you didn't trust her." It was true. He still didn't exactly trust Haven. "That is why you'll be keeping an eye on her, Stein," Lord Death wasn't sure if it would help any, but Stein was very wise and powerful. Perhaps he was making a bad decision though. Maybe inviting Haven wasn't a good idea.

* * *

I know it was short, but it's a prologue. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and made you want to read more… I don't even know if I can get a chapter up… hmm… comment if you want another chapter, or liked it for that matter. I don't think I really liked it…


End file.
